ToyRoboComp
The is a Cyberworld location of Mega Man Battle Network 4 that can be accessed in Castillo. As the name suggests it is located in several of the robotic attractions of the theme park, ShadeMan.EXE causing them to go out of control. Description The ToyRoboComp is played across four different robots: Halberd Princess, Wizardog, TinMan, and Dracky. The network has a very colorful, cheerful and eventful design as if one were in a theme park (except for the last one which is the exact opposite, it is dark, suspenseful and scary, resembling a vampire manor). MegaMan navigates through a board controlled by a worker NetNavi, which will stop the board at different intervals as they find obstacles before them making further travel impossible. In order to continue, the player must venture and find the missing piece of data that completes a segment of the plot associated with the respective robot's story. There are several pieces of data but only one is the correct one. Later on the player will have to carry more data and must input them in the proper sequence or they will fail. As such the player is encouraged to read their stories in the real world in order to familiarize with each one and make the travel significantly easier (although some of the info is implied rather than directly stated). Although the player is safe from viruses while traveling in the board, they will later on have forced encounters at specific points, so some caution is adviced. Also at the end of the journey, the player must activate a switch in order to turn the robot off, although this will also trigger a virus battle. Rinse and repeat for each robot, and the player will face ShadeMan at the end. Story When Lan Hikari earns free passes for Castillo, he is forced to tag along with Mayl Sakurai. Although things take a turn for the wrong when the supposedly friendly robots start going berserk and Lan and MegaMan are forced to interfere and jack in the several robots to turn them off. At the final robot the duo encounter ShadeMan, who plans to take the Dark Chip he had lost from the last encounter, although he proposes for them to join Nebula. The duo refuses and destroy the Dark Chip enraging ShadeMan into attacking them. MegaMan's attacks prove futile until he unleashes his dark power, which allows him to defeat ShadeMan, although causing the darkness inside MegaMan to grow. ToyRoboComps Each of the four robots are based on popular characters with attractions in the park. ToyRoboComp1 ToyRoboComp1 is inside , the first robot seen by Lan, which threatened to attack Mayl and two kids with an axe. Story: For some reason, Halberd Princess loved a huge axe. However, she had been acting very strange. Always used for wood cutting before, she now used her axe for "Mirror", and she also fretted over her appearance... She seemed to be in love with Prince Tomahawk. A witch was jealous of Halberd Princess's beauty and strength. She kidnapped her beloved Tomahawk, and sealed him in a "Big Tree". When she heard, Halberd Princess departed alone to save her Prince. "WhuuuuaaaaAAAAGH!!" The witch had used her power to create a dense forest, but Halberd Princess used her axe to penetrate deep through the trees. Eventually, she came to the huge tree that held Tomahawk. Using the very last of her strength, she unleashed her "MightyBl" on the huge tree, and before she knew it, the tree had split in two, and her beloved Tomahawk emerged from within saying, "I have never seen such beauty and power in a girl." Halberd Princess was taken aback at first, but the Prince's warm, bright smile put her at ease. The lovers were then married and lived happily ever after. ToyRoboComp2 ToyRoboComp2 is inside , the main character of the water ride "The Magnificent Storm - The Ride" ("Renice's Wind - The Ride" in Japan). Story: WzDog was a magical dog. He looked like a normal dog, but he was a skilled magician. Although popular in the river town of Renice, WzDog had one particular annoyance. This bitter rival was "WzMonkey", also living in Renice. Equal in magical skill, they fought like cat and dog. However, a certain incident required them to cooperate. A evil magician appeared one day in Renice. Although they both tried to chase off the wizard, he used his "MagicSel" and had them almost defeated. Unable to use magic, they were just a dog and monkey. With their magic blocked by the wizard's attack, WzDog and WzMonkey were in big trouble... But once their special powers had been taken away, their natural animal instincts returned in a flash! First, WzDog used the "GoodNose" for which dogs are famous, trapping the wizard in a rapid spin. Then WzMonkey used a monkey's speed to cling to the wizard's face, and his "Scratch" attack left the wizard's face in a mess. To escape, the wizard turned into a bird and flew away. By cooperating, the two new partners had saved Renice. However, when their magical powers had been restored, they returned to fighting like cat and dog as usual... ToyRoboComp3 ToyRoboComp3 is inside , the main character of the roller coaster attraction "TinMan Jungle - The Ride". The Chat BBS from Castillo HP mentioned that TinMan had an anime movie before the park's opening. This Cyberworld containing metal panels. Story: This is the sad story of the robot TinMan. This robot had been originally built for "War". But now he lived a quiet life alone in the woods. As a robot, TinMan didn't have any "Emotion", but desiring this gift so much, he often prayed for it. "Bird" was TinMan's friend, and one day he suddenly became still and lifeless. Now cold and without a sign of life, this friend would not reply to any of TinMan's calls. Even when he used his "Dance", nothing happened. Without Emotion, TinMan could not understand death. Moved by his plight, God decided to give TinMan Emotion. However, TinMan had been used in many, many wars, and now remembering his horrible deeds, he felt deep anguish. To atone for his deeds, he decided to be a "ToyPart". To make up for his wrongs, he'd make dreams come true. As he left the woods and made for town, he almost seemed... a littly happy. ToyRoboComp4 ToyRoboComp4 is inside , the antagonist of the Vampire Manor story "Solar Boy Vs. The Vampire". Story: Chapter 1... Django, the Solar Boy carried "GunSol" the Solar Gun, and with the "CrmScarf" that had been worn by his father, he set off to defeat Vampires... On that same night, the lid of a giant coffin slowly opened... "It's dinner time." Having just woken, the evil occupant spread his wings and flew off into a jet black sky... Chapter 2... On his travels, Django met "Otenko", the Sun Spirit, and they decided to travel together. Just little after starting off... The Sun Spirit felt an extraordinary evil force coming from the east. The two travelers then started walking in that direction... Chapter 3... Master Otenko led the way to an eastern town and Django then met that town's dreadful Vampire. Super-Vampire Dracky was immune to garlic and cross. In order to defeat this wicked Vampire, Django and Master Otenko broke into Dracky's Manor. Evading numerous monsters and traps, Django finally got to Dracky's chamber. A battle to the death ensued! In a Manor where the "Sunlight" does not shine, the Vampire was at a great advantage. The GunDelSol battery was nearly wasted... Django was in a tighter spot than ever before... Helpless before Dracky's attack, Django eats the SOLAR FRUIT "Apple" in order to gain strength. Chapter 4... Dracky attacked Django with his bite of certain death! Just one bite of that potency could fell an elephant!! At the last second, a beam of light cut through Django!! The sunlight had come from "Skylight". Django held up the GunDelSol and let out a scream!! "Taiyohh!". The solar battery is quickly charged! His single shot pierced Dracky's heart!! Dracky had but a single weakpoint, and that weakpoint was light of the Sun! Dracky's body was engulfed in flame... Sure of victory, Django watched on, but suddenly the burning Dracky charged headlong at him! ...... In Dracky's burnt Manor, a Vampire's laugh echoed through the silence... Category:Mega Man Battle Network locations